1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fundus photographing apparatus for capturing a tomographic image of the fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
As an optical tomographic image photographing apparatus for capturing a tomographic image of the fundus of an examinee's eye, optical coherence tomography (OCT) which uses low-coherence light is known (see JP 2009-291252 A).
In such an apparatus, an examiner adjusts the focus of the fundus tomographic image by utilizing the focused state of a fundus front image acquired by an SLO optical system or a fundus camera optical system. After the focus adjustment, the examiner optimizes measurement by conducting an optical path length adjustment and a polarization state adjustment (polarizer adjustment).